


Two Kinds of Anomalies

by Sh33SH



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Chara Isn't Particularly Overt and Reader Isn't Pushing Anything Either, Chara's Implied Corrupted By The Reader, Gender-Neutral Chara, Gender-neutral Reader, Morally Ambiguous Character, Other, Reader Got Curious, Reader Is Chill, Reader Is The Anomaly, Reader-Insert, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh33SH/pseuds/Sh33SH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was your consequence. This was your choice. This all happened, all because of you.</p>
<p>And this, standing before you, was your partner in crime. "Chara".</p>
<p>* In which The Anomaly and Chara come face to face at the end of a Genocide Route, and have a few slight interactions before Chara offers a choice, and The Anomaly makes one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Kinds of Anomalies

This. This was what it all came down to. The brink of destruction, the last barrier between existence and eternity. The absolute.

This is exactly what you worked for. This is everything you suffered for. This was your reward, your prize, your golden trophy. So why, exactly, were you unsure of it now?

Maybe because it was entirely different. You didn't know what to expect, but you didn't entirely expect this.

You never thought you'd genuinely be meeting with The Fallen Child.

You knew they were kicking around. They had always been kicking around. They helped guide not just the Human Child, but you too, in a way. They aided the Child, and through that, they aided you too. Or vice versa. You were never sure how much awareness they had at anyone point, or who they were addressing. You didn't make too much point to focus on it. Long story short, with the three of you as a composed team, you had did what the Fallen failed: freed the monsters. Freed everyone.

You were the hero, not just to the Human Child, who by now had revealed their name, Frisk, but to the entirety of monsters. As far as you knew, none of them knew who you were, and The Fallen could've probably cared less, and Frisk... never really gave any direct hints about what they knew. Either way, it was fun.

But you were the master of this universe. You called the shots. You could do what you wanted, and that damn flower, who made it a point to cause you so much suffering to regain his strength, now had the gall to ask you not to use it?

If you were being honest... you did genuinely hesitate. Everyone was happy. Everyone was free. All your friends, who you got to know without ever truly understanding, were happy. Frisk had their life. The Fallen... well, you assumed they'd be pleased, if nothing else.

But you had to scratch the itch. You wanted to. And you did. Bit by bit, you slaughtered everyone, you destroy each and every monster that came in your way.

You gained power. You gained strength. You gained LOVE. And despite everything saying the contrary, you gained an ally. A friend? A follower, if nothing else.

And their name... was yours too. Or so you thought, until they impatiently spoke out. "Greetings. I am Chara.". 

Ah. Chara. The Fallen Child, Chara. You figured they'd probably get sick of standing there, arms behind their back while you daydreamed. Why they sided with you when you clearly destroyed everything they worked so hard to help you build up to begin with? Who knew. Maybe you'd find out, in due time. For now, it was time to attend to business.

"Salutations." you said, and that was all you brought yourself to say, because you weren't entirely sure how to copy their speech patterns, and you didn't exactly want to sound stupid after having murdered their mother, father, and brother, plus everyone else.

"Nice try." they said, catching your fake persona right off the bat, barely giving a dry chuckle. Fair. They'd gotten rather terse during the run you took them, and Frisk, on. Wherever Frisk ran off too. "Don't try and humor me. I care not for how you speak. What I care is finishing what we started.".

You nodded, figuring it was only fair. It felt strange, talking to them. The Fallen Child. They had this dangerous aura. Maybe it was all that LOVE, but you felt significantly... less powerful around them. Maybe only a touch. They exuded seething wrath, but on top it was cool apathy. They were an enigma.

And Sans said you were "The Anomaly".

"I'm sure you know me." they started again. "You know me all too well.".

Swallowing, you nodded once again.

"HP. ATK. DEF. GOLD. EXP.". They paused, their cheery smile growing just a tiny bit wider with their last word. "LOVE.". They stepped a bit closer to you. "Every time a number increases. Every time you feel yourself getting stronger. Every time you get the power you so crave. That's me.". Their smile went back down, but they cocked their head to the side slightly. It was... horrifyingly endearing. "Chara.".

All you could do was wring your hands slightly, not entirely sure how to take this. One second you were in the throne room, with your's and Chara's vessel, and now you were in this void. Just the two of you.

Vessel was a bit too harsh. Frisk deserved better.

Maybe they deserved to hear this.

"What's your name?" they asked, snapping you out of your thoughts.

"Huh?" you murmured, furrowing your brow.

They huffed. "Your name. The name you gave me. What was that name? Just as Chara is mine, have you been christened something that was never yours in absence of your true name?".

You paused to think, think about something actually related to the task at hand, before slowly shrugging. "I'm... The Anomaly.".

Chara sighed. "Well. I won't push. Regardless, I must thank you.".

Without giving you any say, they clasped your hands, holding them in theirs. Chara's hands were exactly like stone. Smooth, but cold. Too cold. "The determination that fueled me to bring you this far. The human SOUL that held that determination to begin with. Those weren't mine.". They grinned slightly, leaning towards you, barely whispering. "But yours. Your power. Your strength. Everything that anyone with half a proper brain would envy. And you shared it with me. I am eternally grateful.".

You didn't know what to say. You had helped someone commit full scale genocide, and now, you were having a peaceful, if heavily one-sided conversation with them about the fact you did so. They were pleased, you were confused, and Frisk, and everyone else for that matter, was nowhere to be found.

"But now." they said, stepping back from your, brushing a hand over your shirt, as if to remove dust from it. As though you were the one to be covered in dust. "We have reached the absolute. There is nothing left for us here.".

You nodded, attempting to retain your composure. You felt nervous about what they wanted. They were a very unpredictable thing, after all. Granted, you took it this far, and you had the power to reverse it, you were sure, but nevertheless, whatever they were planning to do, it probably wasn't particularly good.

"Let us erase this pointless existence. And then," they said, with a small wink. "We shall move onto the next.".

And thus, they held their hand out towards you, making you look between their face and their hand before giving a small "Oh.".

They rolled their eyes, an action you quickly began to associate with them. "Really had to exert your head for that one.".

"I'm sorry. I was making you commit some pretty awful things. I'm not exactly used to twisting and turning people into whatever I want, then having them turn around and wanna be buddy-buddy with me. Let alone offer me a piece of the world-destroying pie, instead of making me one of the ingredients.".

"Nice metaphor." they drawled, standing up straight once again. "I'm not worried. I'm far stronger than you think I am. And if you try any funny business, then I think you'll find yourself having a pretty 'bad time', if you will.".

Ooh, threaten the time master. They were certainly brave. Still... Maybe better safe than sorry...

"Alright, alright. Fine. Let us erase this world, or whatever.". 

They grinned, face almost lighting up. Clearly they figured your doubt would be the window of denial. But you had gotten decent enough at playing your cards right. Plus, even if they let you live (though you had a lot of trouble believing they could kill you to begin with), you didn't exactly know directions on how to get out of this endless void. "Excellent!".

Their eyes widened, and they held their hand out towards you. "I knew I could depend on you when that bastard had failed me before.". You had a pretty good hunch who the 'bastard' was. "Now. Come, my partner. We've got work to do.".

Partner? You weren't sure you liked the sound of that.

But this was your consequence, and so, for now at least, you accepted it.

At least Chara was kinda nice.

**Author's Note:**

> I slapped this together real quick. The shipping is pretty low key, barely there, even, but it half-written with shipping in mind, the other half with the idea of what exactly Chara and The Anomaly would do when face to face. Of course, The Anomaly being an extension of the player themselves, I can't write it good for everyone, and I figured most people would go with DO NOT, but it works anyway. I think.
> 
> (I have no idea if I'll expand on this btw)
> 
> Oh and yeah, age isn't particularly mentioned worth anything because of the fact The Anomaly is yourself and thus your age, but to be on the safe side, I'd say Chara's a teen at youngest.  
> Juuuuuust in case...


End file.
